Dreamless Days: Aura's Afterthought
by Swirlee
Summary: Get into perspective and see what Aura is thinking about after the story, Dreamless Days.


**A/N:**

I'm really glad that I finished this story, but I thought I'd come up with something from the same story. Here's a little afterthought from the lovely brunette herself, Aura.

* * *

**Dreamless Days**

**ȶ**

**Afterthought**

It was no surprise that Riku, Marie and Sora would beat the living daylights out of Xehanort's crew. The fact that they had Mickey with them was just pure concentrated power. As for myself? Well, bearing a new heart certainly brought about a lot of feelings that I didn't think was possible. Being a Nobody felt pretty bleak for me, I had no future and all I could see was being one with Marie. Yet, because of her father, Dante, I was given a second chance. I given a second journey to really think about what I wanted to do with my newborn life, and now that I had time to think—I know I need to stay and help protect the worlds from the evil Xehanort will be bringing. I was… sort of surprised to see Xigbar with them, really… I didn't think of him as much of a follower. Saix was just pathetic, he always followed Xemnas around like a lost little puppy and it annoyed me… he was friends with both Lea and Marie, why would you choose a path like that? But who cares, he's not my problem, and that just means I get to really lay one on him when I see him again.

But you know, I start thinking about the other members, especially the ones I was closest with. Like Zexion and Demyx. How were they doing? They had to be out there somewhere now that they were made whole. I really missed those two, they were like teachers, and taught me all the social and knowledgeable stuff I needed to know for the future. I'm really glad that Axel, or Lea as he's no longer a Nobody, came back to us. Out of all the people in my life, he was the one I missed the most. I know Roxas will be bounded to Sora, and sometimes, if you squint, you can see him in Sora.

Roxas… when I first started out, I always thought we would end up together. My silly mind wanted to be with him, wanted to share every moment with him, and wanted to love him. I do love him, but not the way I did before—too much happened, and along the way I decided that it was best if we remained the best of friends. Possibly, with all that was happening at the time, maybe we could've ended up as something more. Perhaps the timing was off, or something like that. I believe maybe one day Roxas will know what he wants, and I'll be there for him.

As for me, what I want… Well, I still don't know. I'm still figuring out the basics of having a heart, being my own person and trying to get used to the world around me. What I do know is that I'm happy for once—I've got a friend who is pretty much family to me, and I know she'll have my back as I have hers. The person I really have to thank is Dante, but since he's still out there with Trinity that will have to wait until we find a way to rescue him. Stella… geez, she's probably the biggest person in my life that I should thank. She guided me through everything like a mother, and taught me valuable lessons that proved effective even today. She suffered a ton through her own years, what with leaving her daughter behind and watching her struggle with her own journey, but she is a brave woman, and I have nothing but respect for her. Truly, she'd be a person to inspire.

You know, I never really realized how much I was involved with in the last journey. I acted pretty much like Riku, going around making sure Sora and Marie got their stuff done, but I didn't really think it did much, but I keep hearing Marie and Ryan tell me how thankful they are for my involvement.

Speaking of involvement, this… thing with Riku. Why did my heart choose someone like him? Not that I'm complaining, but it still peeks my curiosity why it didn't choose someone like Lea, who was in my life from the beginning. Well, I guess I could see why… Riku and I do share a lot of stuff together, how we suffer with either the darkness or the in between. The bonds we have with Marie and Sora, and the common things we have together. I don't know where my heart will lead me with Riku, but I can say that I care about him. I don't know much about love, but he makes my heart flutter, as sappy as that sounds. He keeps me warm, and he makes me feel at ease. Maybe one day my heart will stop feeling like this, I wonder if it'll be a sad day. Who will I 'love' after that? What will my life be filled with? I keep thinking about all these things, because I am truly scared of my future. Maybe everyone else is, too, but I can only speak for myself.

My heart does feel sad when I think about it, because I don't know what will happen. But I am glad that I'm feeling something, because it means I'm alive, I'm living and I'm a person with a heart. Who knows what the future will hold, but I'll continue to stay with these people… they treated me nicely and cared about me, even when I didn't care about my own self. Who knows what will happen after we defeat Xehanort. Are we bounded by a life of fighting, or will we actually live a life in peace and sigh in relief as we be content with how we saved everyone?

Who knows, but I'm going to stop before I get super philosophical with this stuff. Maybe I should go and train…

* * *

Sorry I've been M.I.A as of late.  
A lot's going on and I've got a job that keeps me busy 24/7. School is starting soon so I'll have that, and no word on that printer yet even though I got a new laptop.

Hopefully you get a perspective of how Aura thinks. Aura is very intelligent with words, she'll say whats on her mind and say it in such a deep way it'll leave you thinking about life and all that jazz. Marie, on the other hand, is very smart with technology, and can handle any kind of machine. (Even though she hates it!)

Although Aura and Riku are a thing, we don't know if it's really there to stay, since Aura could change her mind or her heart can find someone else to love. Subject to change seems like the most appropriate term for her lol.

Have a great day, everyone!


End file.
